Vacation Is Not Bad After All!
by Sorafanluver
Summary: Kairi goes to Montreal city for a whole month. There she meets a guy who his best friend hasn't got any girlfriend. She'll be with Riku and Sora who are always getting in the back of each other. SxK
1. Kairi' Departure

**Sorafanluver: This is a new story for me to get back from all that time. Now this is SK like it always is! Lol! Believe me the plane description will be rough cuz I've never got on a plane before. But in May I will go cuz I'm going to France for 2 weeks well time for the story!**

**Vacation is not bad after all!**

**Chapter 1: Departure of Kairi**

_Kairi is 17 years old. She works at different stores to get money for college and university. Since she's been 5, she always wanted to go to Montreal city in Canada. So she saved money for her trip and it is now that she has enough to go. _

Kairi, a teenager who is going to Montreal, is packing her stuff. As she finished she grabbed her things and walked downstairs where her mum and dad were looking at her. Her mother was crying because she was going for a whole month. Her dad was proud of her, by saving money and working very hard. As he always said that hard work merits good things. Kairi said her goodbyes as she opened the front door. She hugged her parents and closed the door behind her. She put her luggage in her car and opened the driver's door of the car and sat. She started the car as she went to the airport. Finally arrived at the airport, she read the flights times. Hers was in 20 minutes. After 10 minutes of waiting she got on the plane and went to her seat.

She wondered who was sitting next to her. She decided to wait till the plane was off to do something. A couple of minutes after doing nothing, a guy came and sat next to her. He seemed a little older than Kairi. He installed himself on his seat only to hear that they had to put on their seatbelts. The plane lifted and after they could wander a little around the plane. Kairi decided to read a book. The name was "Angus, thongs and full-frontal snogging".

The guy was listening to music. Kairi stopped reading and she looked at him. He then realized there was someone who was watching him. "Oh…hum sorry!" said Kairi a little embarrassed.

"Oh no it's okay! My name is Riku and you are?" said Riku.

"I'm Kairi."

"So you're going to Montreal?" asked Riku as he stopped listening to music.

"Yeah! I've always dreamed to go there. So you're going there too?" said Kairi.

"Actually I'm going back. I live there. Hey you should meet my best friend. I think he's your age. Or are you seeing someone?" asked Riku.

"Well I'm not. How old are you?" asked Kairi.

"I'm 18 years old and you?" asked Riku. "17." Replied Kairi.

"Well that's great my best friend is 17 just like you. You're staying where?" said Riku.

"Well I'm staying at the hotel 'Fairmont Le Reine Elizabeth'." replied Kairi. "Oh yeah that's in downtown. So what are you doing while you're here?" asked Riku who was getting interested in the conversation.

"I don't know might as well visit things here." said Kairi. "Well you're in luck I can give you a tour of Montreal city. So you can meet my friend." said Riku.

Kairi nodded and had to go to the bathroom. So she went in and got out after some minutes. She sat at her place and saw Riku sleeping. He must've been really tired to sleep at 10 in the morning. Kairi restarted reading her book as the flight continued and was finished. She went inside of the airport to get her luggage. She waited and waited until someone came behind her and frightened her a little bit. Riku was there and he already had his luggage. Kairi waited until her luggage came. They walked till the exit. They were still talking. As they got to the exit, Riku called a taxi to come pick him up. "Hey I'll give you a lift to your hotel." said Riku as he went into the taxi. Kairi followed in after she had put her luggage in the back.

As they were being driven to Kairi's hotel they started talking again. "So you're definitely not seeing someone?" asked Riku.

"No I'm not. Why?" asked Kairi.

"Well my friend he's single and I keep telling him to go out with a girl but he doesn't. So I thought maybe you would go out with him. I'm sure you're his type of girl." explained Riku.

"Okay maybe I'll go out with him if he isn't a complete doofus." said Kairi.

"Trust me, he's the most loyal guy I've ever met." said Riku. "Really?" asked Kairi. Riku nodded.

"Hey you can meet him today. You can let your stuff in the hotel and come after to my apartment to meet him." said Riku.

"Well okay!" said Kairi as the taxi driver stopped in front of the hotel. Riku told the driver to wait a few minutes. Kairi came back. She went into the car and they were off to Riku's apartment.

They arrived and they both got off the car and Riku took his luggage. The building was a little old but not too much. At least they had an elevator. They got on the elevator and Riku pressed the button that indicated 2. When they got off the elevator's door closed and Riku and Kairi went to the apartment 2K. He opened the lock with his keys and opened the door. A guy with light brown spiky hair and eyes like the ocean you can fall in greeted Riku.

"Hey Riku you're back my man! Hey you brought another girl." said the guy as he whispered something into Riku's ear.

"So your name is?" asked the guy to Kairi. "Kairi and you?" asked Kairi. "My name's Sora."

"She's from New York. She came to visit here for a whole month. Actually I wanted her to meet you, since you can't seem to talk to a girl." said Riku. "Stop it!" said Sora. Kairi looked at Sora in a sort of loving way. She may be falling in love with a guy she just met. Sora saw her looking at him.

"Something's wrong?" asked Sora.

"No it's okay." said Kairi who was a little embarrassed. She blushed and Sora saw her. Riku tried to put in the mood for the two others. He went in his room and let Sora and Kairi alone.

Sora started speaking. "So where did you meet Riku?" Kairi replied.

"He was next to me in the plane. During that time he told me a little about you."

"What did he say?" asked Sora.

"Well that you're not dating any girl even if he tells you. That you're the most loyal guy he's ever met." said Kairi.

"Did he? Well seems he wants me to go out with a girl because he thinks I'm lonely. So you're seeing somebody right?" asked Sora.

"Not really. I've been working over a year to get enough money to go here for a whole month so I didn't have any time for a boyfriend." explained Kairi.

"Well this is okay for a city. I've just moved out from my parents' apartment. I work a little just to pay my part of this apartment." explained Sora.

Riku came and they all watched television. There was only one couch of three places so Riku decided that Kairi could go in the middle. So they sat. At the right was Sora then Kairi and then Riku. They decided to watch a movie. In the middle of the movie, Kairi started to feel sleepy. She usually lays her head on her right. So she did and was on Sora's shoulder. Sora looked over to see Kairi who fell asleep on his shoulder. He decided to put his arm around her just to keep her warm. Soon then Riku saw them and he laughed in his head. He was sure they would end up together. Sora fell asleep and Riku decided to put a cover on them. He went to his bedroom and went to sleep.

The next day, Kairi woke up seeing Sora had his arm around her. She realized her head was on his shoulder. Kairi thought 'I think I'm falling in love with Sora.' Sora woke up at his turn. He saw that Kairi was already awake. He let go from Kairi.

"Sorry, must've grabbed something in my dream." Said Sora even if that wasn't what had happened.

"It's okay. I had my head on your shoulder." said Kairi.

"Okay I just wanted to keep you warm so I did put my arm around you." said Sora.

"Thanks for telling me the truth. You are really loyal, especially to girls." Said Kairi as Sora blushed. Kairi smiled and got up from the couch. She wondered why there was a cover on both of them. Then she thought of Riku. He must've put it on them. Sora got up too.

"Riku you seem to never stop." said Sora out loud.

"Sora, where's the bathroom?" asked Kairi.

"Over there to the left, the first door." indicated Sora. Kairi went to the bathroom as Sora figured to wait there where he was. Then he felt something inside of him. He just realized he wanted to go to the bathroom. He remembered that Kairi was in the bathroom. He had to wait. He knew how much girls take in the bathroom. But then Kairi came out. Sora shook his head. He couldn't believe how beautiful Kairi was. He was starting to fall in love with Kairi. He then went running to the bathroom. He got out of the bathroom seeing Kairi sitting on the couch.

"So you want to visit Montreal today?" asked Sora.

"Just a little. I've got to get back to my hotel." said Kairi.

"Well maybe you can stay here for the whole month. It would cost you less." said Sora.

"You really think so?" asked Kairi.

"Well yeah you're a pretty fine girl. There's nothing to worry about." said Sora.

"Well then I'll cancel my hotel when I get there. Thanks Sora. You're the greatest." said Kairi as she hugged Sora. Sora blushed as he felt Kairi on him. Riku came in all sleepy. He smiled seeing Sora and Kairi together. He never knew they would get to be friends so quickly.

"Hey Riku! Kairi is staying here the whole month so it can cost less to her. Do you agree?" asked Sora.

"Well that's great!" said Riku.

They all prepared each to go to the hotel. Kairi had a stain on her shirt, seems to be someone who drooled on her. Sora lent her one of his shirt so that she can be clean. Riku still laughed in his head. Riku decided to stay and make breakfast. So Sora and Kairi drove off to the hotel in Sora's car. When they arrived Kairi opened the door and went inside the hotel. Sora followed her. She took out her card key and opened her door. It was pretty clean since she didn't use the room. Kairi took her luggage and went out of the room. Sora decided to take her luggage and transport it. They went into his car and drove off to the apartment. They arrived and Sora transported the luggage to his room.

"Well Kairi I'll let you sleep in my room. Don't worry I'll sleep on the couch." said Sora.

"But that's not fair." said Kairi.

"No it's okay you're the guest." said Sora.

"Thanks Sora!" said Kairi.

"Time for breakfast guys!"screamed Riku. Sora and Kairi went to the little kitchen and sat on chairs. They started to eat.

"So Kairi what do you want to visit first?" asked Sora.

"I don't know you guys decide." replied Kairi.

The boys had finished eating and Kairi was still at half her breakfast. "You eat too fast for me." said Kairi.

"Well we are boys." said Riku.

"Boys will be boys." said Sora.

**Sorafanluver: My first chap. of VINBAA! Loll Well I got to keep writing. I'll try.**


	2. Montreal City

**Sorafanluver: Hey it's me again! Now for chp2!**

**Vacation is not bad after all!**

**Chapter 2: Montreal city**

Kairi, Sora and Riku were walking in Montreal looking at stuff. Kairi was so amazed of the city even if there were some construction sites. She couldn't believe how Montreal was so different than New York. Her ears could finally relax as she didn't hear any honking. Usually she would hear at every ten minutes. Riku suggested going to a souvenir shop. They all agreed and entered a shop they found. So many beautiful things were there.

"Wow this is beautiful!" exclaimed Kairi.

"Hey Sora!" said a guy who was transporting a box.

"Hey Joe!" replied Sora.

They shook hands and they talked a bit. Then he went near his ear to whisper him something.

"You've caught a good looking chick, you know!"

Sora screamed "No way!" Joe winked at Sora and left.

"What's the matter Sora?" asked Kairi.

"Hum nothing!" said Sora as he blushed.

"Well are you going to buy something?" asked Riku to Kairi.

"Not today I might as well buy it when it will be time for me to go back." explained Kairi.

They left the shop and went to a McDonald's restaurant. They ordered but Kairi did not decide what she would be eating so the guys decided for her. As they got their orders they sat and gave a sort of fries with cheese and gravy sauce.

Kairi looked at it and asked "What's that?".

"Oh you don't know what it is? Well it's a poutine. It's a meal from Quebec. Try it, it's very good!" said Sora.

Kairi tried the poutine, she liked it very much. "You're right, it's good!" said Kairi.

They all ate and then they took the metro (subway it's called like that there) and they stopped at metro Angrignon. They walked to the shopping center that was just ten minutes away. They went inside and Kairi was amazed. She looked at all the shops that were there. New York city wasn't at all like that

"What shop do you want to go first?" asked Sora.

"I don't know." said Kairi.

They stayed there for an hour and they went to rent movies before they got home. Kairi sat on the couch as she waited for the guys as they were preparing popcorn. A few minutes after they put the movie in the DVD and they started watching the movie. The phone rang and Riku went to answer it.

"Hey sorry! I'm going to leave you two alone because I have to go work." Said Riku. "That's okay!" said Kairi.

"Don't worry Riku we'll be okay!" said Sora. Riku winked at Sora. Sora was so mad with Riku he had planned all that. Riku closed the door behind him and left Kairi and Sora alone.

"Well I guess we'll be alone." Said Sora.

"What's the matter?" asked Kairi.

"Well he's always planning something behind my back. And now he did it again!" said Sora.

"But I don't mind being with you alone." Said Kairi.

"I guess so but he won't stop." Exclaimed Sora.

"Well maybe we can play him a trick." said Kairi. Sora was all ears because he was getting tired of Riku doing that.

"What is it?" asked Sora.

"Well maybe if we made him think that we're going out together then he'll stop. But that is pretend." Explained Kairi.

"Seems great to me!" said Sora.

"But we have to kiss, I just hope you're not bad at kissing." Said Kairi as a joke.

"Okay then so we'll do it." Said Sora.

"Then when he'll come back you know what to do." Said Kairi. So when Riku came back, Sora and Kairi were sleeping. Sora was holding Kairi by the waist and she had her head on his shoulder. Riku laughed his head off.

The next morning, Riku had to work. So Sora decided that he and Kairi would go to La Ronde. Sora got hold of Kairi's hand and left the apartment. So they went to La Ronde that was an amusement park. They entered and Sora ran to the 'monstre' roller coaster. Kairi was frightened because it would be her first time.

"You're gonna be okay as long as I'm with you." Said Sora to reassure Kairi. Kairi was a little embarrassed but then she got okay. They waited in line for at least thirty minutes.

"Don't eat anything cause you might feel sick and vomit." Said Sora.

Kairi then remembered she had eaten a candy. "Candy is okay?"

"Yeah that's okay but not too many" said Sora.

"Don't worry, I don't eat too much candy these days. Maybe sometimes." Said Kairi.

"You know that candy makes people young, well I mean not physically but mentally, I mean not like you'd have to go to a place for people with mental problems. I mean that they can have a little fun and that's what I mean of being young. Inside of all of us there's a little part that's young in our heart, if not then it would be a boring life. Having a monotonously life." Explained Sora.

"I see what you mean."

"Really? Sometimes I think I'm not interesting." Said Sora looking down.

"No you're not. I think you're a really cool guy, everyone has defaults, don't think that because it will mentally affect you making you more like a reject." Said Kairi smiling at Sora.

Sora stared at her, she was so good with him. Never had he guessed that a girl would be like that with him. Finally it was their turn to go on the roller coaster. Sora sat beside Kairi and took ahold of her hand.

"Don't worry, you'll be safe with me." Said Sora and it started. They were going up and up. Kairi was a little frightened, but she looked at Sora and felt great.

After the ride, Kairi was amazed.

"So you liked it?" asked Sora.

"Yeah but I won't try it again, I bumped my head on something."

"You might say you bumped your head on mine." Said Sora.

They both laughed.

"So you want to go to the games?" asked Sora.

"I don't mind." Said Kairi.

They went to a stand. There you had to throw a ball and to make fall the bottles. Sora tried first. He throws the first one and wins first prize, a big teddy bear which he thought of giving it to Kairi.

"Here you go Kairi." Said Sora as he gave her the teddy bear.

"Really? You shouldn't have…" said Kairi.

"Well now it's your turn." said Sora handing her the balls.

Kairi throws and gets to make one bottle fall. She tries a second time and there goes the second bottle. And for her last ball, she throws it. She was happy because she did make the last bottle fall. She got a rabbit.

"Here, this is yours Sora!" said Kairi smiling. Sora looked at her and then takes the rabbit.

Then Sora's cellphone rings. Sora answers it and it seemed that it was Riku. Sora hangs up.

"Who was it?" asked Kairi.

"It was Riku saying that he'll come meet us here at four o'clock. And it's only eleven thirty." Explained Sora.

They spent the day going on rides, even the pony ride. Sora was a little ashamed but a least he was with Kairi.

"Hey Sora, Kairi!" screamed Riku as he ran. He joined them.

"So I see you won some cute things Sora! Well whatever, so we'll do a last ride and then we can go, cause it's getting hot in here." Said Riku. Sora didn't punch him, he didn't say a word.

"So what ride do you want to go on Riku?" asked Sora.

"Well I haven't tried the 'cobra' yet." Said Riku.

"Hum Sora, what's the cobra?" asked Kairi.

"You see that green roller coaster over there? Well that's the one!" said Sora pointing out the cobra.

"I'm going to stay here watching you okay?" said Kairi.

"Oh no Kairi you're coming with us!" said Riku as they walked towards the cobra.

They waited in line not too long until it was their turn. They had to be standing and then the supervisors would click your seatbelt.

"Well good luck Kairi! Seems we'll be upside down over there." Said Riku smirking.

"Stop it Riku! She's scared!" said Sora.

"Uh guys just shut up!" screamed Kairi.

"Don't worry Sora is beside you so you'll be okay." Said Riku.

"In fact she'll be okay!" said Sora as the ride started slowly and there they go.

A little after, they got out of their seat.

"That was the last time I'll be doing that." Said Kairi.

"Well now let's go home!" said Sora who took Kairi's hand in his.

"Okay but I wanted to do the splash!" said Riku.

"Not today!" said Sora as they walked.

They arrived at their apartment, Sora and Kairi sat on the couch and Riku sat on a chair.

"Hey I'm having some friends over, could you two be doing something somewhere else?" asked Riku.

"I don't know depends if…" "It's okay, we'll go somewhere else huh Sora?" cut Kairi.

"Y…yeah she's right!" said Sora.

Kairi whispered something to Sora and then she stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Said Kairi. After she closed the door behind her, Riku started to talk.

"So?" asked Riku.

"So what?" replied Sora.

"Well how's it going with her?" asked Riku.

"Oh nothing much." Said Sora who was laughing in his head.

"You're playing with me aren't you?" asked Riku.

"No. Why would you think that?" said Sora.

"Because there's something you're not telling me." Said Riku.

"And that would be?" asked Sora.

"You know what I mean!" said Riku.

"Nope. What do you mean?" asked Sora.

"Well you and Kairi?" asked Riku.

"Oh now you're being clear. You mean me and Kairi. Well nothing." Said Sora as Riku slapped his forehead.

"Oh please! Then why were you holding her hand when we left?" asked Riku.

"Oh that! That's just being a guy who protects a girl from being tortured to be with a guy obligatory." Said Sora.

"Huh?"

"Oh sorry! I guess I wasn't listening. What were you asking me again?" asked Sora.

"This is the last time! Do you love or not Kairi?" asked Riku.

"Wait! That wasn't what you asked me!" said Sora.

"Do you love Kairi?" asked Kairi.

"Nope…that's not the question you asked me." Said Sora.

"Why were you holding Kairi's when we left?" asked Riku desperate.

"Hey! You said it was the last time you were asking me a question!" said Sora.

Kairi came out of the bathroom.

"Why were you guys screaming?" asked Kairi.

"No reason. We were just talking out loud." Lied Riku.

"He wanted to know if I loved you." Said Sora.

"Well do you love me?" asked Kairi.

"Yes! Duh! We're going out together." Said Sora.

"You're already going out together? Wait a minute! You guys can't be going out together!"

"Why" asked Kairi.

"Yeah why?" asked Sora.

"Because…I wanted to be there when it happened." Said Riku.

"Why?" asked Kairi.

"Because you're my friends and I wanted you two to get together." Said Riku.

"Ah ha!" said Sora.

"What?"

"See Kairi! He just confessed." Said Sora.

"I see! But the problem is that we're not going out together." Said Kairi.

"You're not?" asked Riku.

"Why would we be going out together?" asked Kairi.

"Because you two are made for each other?"

"Wrong answer! Because that's what you wanted. That I go out with a girl." Said Sora.

"Okay you got me! Now please, you have to go out somewhere, my friends will be there in any minute."

"That's what happens when people try to match two people." Said Kairi.

Sora and Kairi left to go to the restaurant. They ordered their meal when they got there. They were sitting face to face.

"So do you really love me Sora?" asked Kairi.

**Sorafanluver: Well finished chp 2! Now to write chp 3! PLz Review!**


	3. The Revelation

**Sorafanluver:Hey y'all it's me again. So now it's time for chapter 3 cuz I want to advance my story b4 I go to France. So just a little mistake I did last chp, it says "do you love Kairi?" said Kairi but it wasn't Kairi who said it it was Riku since Kairi was in the bathroom. Lol Sry! Now chp 3! Don't worry I still have almost a whole month b4 I go to France. I'll try to update my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and never will I.**

_Vacation Is Not Bad After All!_

_Chapter 3: The revelation_

"Uh…I don't know what to say. I've only known you for less than a week." explained Sora.

"But are you feeling some things regarding me?" asked Kairi.

"Well you're the most gentle girl I've ever known and I would go out with you." said Sora.

"Because?" asked Kairi.

"Because I think I'm falling in love with you." said Sora as he looked directly in Kairi's eyes.

"Really? Because I think I am too because of when we tricked Riku." said Kairi as she was relieved that Sora loved her. And maybe Riku was right about the two of them.

"But…what will I do when I'll leave to go back home? I don't want to leave you." said Kairi as she almost cried.

"Don't worry, we'll be together in heart or I'll find a way." said Sora.

"So we're going out together?" asked Kairi then Sora kissed her meaning yes.

"Wow! You're a good kisser!" exclaimed Kairi.

"Indeed you are too." said Sora as he kissed her again.

They ate and came back to the apartment. Riku was watching television and eating a bag of chips.

"What happened Riku?" asked Kairi.

"My girlfriend broke up with me." Said Riku as he ate more chips and changed the channel.

"Sorry Riku. I was going to tell you some news but seem you're not in a good mood." Said Sora as Kairi went to his room to change into something comfortable.

"Is it about you and Kairi?" asked Riku as he had never broken up.

"Yeah…we're going out together just like you wished." Said Sora as Kairi came out from the room to join the guys.

"Don't tell me you're going out together just because I wanted you two to be together?" asked Riku.

"Nah we figured with this happening to us, well we sort of fell in love with each other." Explained Kairi.

"That's a relief." Said Riku. "So you guys want to watch some tv?"

"I'd rather pass if Kairi doesn't want to." Said Sora.

"But I want to so you'll be sitting next to me." said Kairi as she hugged Sora very tight until she saw that he was turning purple.

They all sat on the couch and watched tv.

Many days passed as Riku recovered himself, well the same day but he went to work and lived life happy to know that Sora and Kairi were going out together. Sora went to work too. So it was left to Kairi, being alone doing nothing. She decided she would call her parents with the card she bought and to call her friend.

Kairi dialed her parents number after dialing the pin number of the card.

"Hello?" said a voice.

"Hi mum! It's Kairi." She said.

"Oh Kairi! How have you been?" asked her mum.

"Great! Where is dad?" asked Kairi. She got no response from her mother. Then she heard someone crying.

"Mum? Are you okay?" asked Kairi.

"Your …dad…passed away…last week."said her mum as she was crying.

"What? But that's impossible! Dad couldn't have died."said Kairi.

"Well it happened, he had a heart attack and they couldn't save him." Explained her mum.

"But that was the day I…never mind."said Kairi.

"No say it! It's better to change the conversation." Insisted her mum.

"Well I met a guy in the airplane, he was sitting next to me and he said to me that…"

"That he loved you and he asked you out and you said yes?" said her mum as she began to feel happy for her daughter as she wanted her to go out with someone.

"No that he had a friend that was single and the same age. So he presented him to me and last week we revealed ourselves saying that we were falling in love with each other. So now I'm going out with him." Said Kairi.

"Aw my little Kairi going out with a boy whose name is?"

"Sora. Sora Somaru." Said Kairi.

"Aw what a cute name. He must be cute and hot!" said her mum.

"Mum! Okay he's hot and sexy and cute and loyal and…aw he has all the good qualities." Said Kairi.

"Well I'm glad for you Kairi. Oh by the way, have you called your friend?" asked her mum.

"No but I was going to do it." Said Kairi.

"Okay bye Kairi." Said her mum as they hung up.

Kairi dialed her friend's number.

"Hello?" said a deep voice.

"Hi Antonino! It's me Kairi!" exclaimed the girl.

"Hi Kairi! How's it been in Montreal city?" asked the guy.

"Great I already have two friends and one of them is my boyfriend." exclaimed the cheery girl.

"Already? You impress me! So you decided to call you old friend Antonino." Said Antonino.

"Yeah Anto! I guesses I missed you! But I'm having fun here! I went to La Ronde and I survived all the rides." Said Kairi.

"Yeah that's good for you! You were always working and there you are!" said her friend.

"Yeah I guess I deserved it but you all miss me there and my dad passed away last week." Said Kairi.

"Really?"

"Yeah I guess he died proud of me even if I wasn't there." Said Kairi.

"Hey I gotta go I can't miss my bus to work. See ya Kairi!" said Antonino as he hung up.

"Well phone calls finished. What time is it?" asked Kairi to herself as she saw that it was ten minutes before Sora came.

Ten minutes later Sora came.

"Hey Kairi?" asked Sora.

"Yeah I'm in the room. I'll be in a minute!"

Kairi rushed to the entrance and kissed Sora.

"Wait is there something wrong?" asked Sora.

"Well I called my mum today and I learned that my dad died the day we got hooked up."

"At least he was proud of you. For working so hard to go here where you are now." Said Sora. He lifted her chin so they could see each others eyes.

"Don't cry! If you'll cry then you will be a loserand you do not want to be a loser so don't cry and think positives things." Said Sora.

"Well I called my friend Antonino so it could change my ideas and I told him about us and to my mum too." Said Kairi.

"Did she called you little Kairi?" said Sora.

"Yeah! How do you know that?" asked Kairi.

"Well my mum used to call me little Sora. She used to say ' Did my little Sora get hurt?' and other things about girls." Explained Sora.

"Oh well our mums have something in common." They both laughed.

**Sorafanluver: So here is third chp so plz review. This is the story I all promised you because I didn't write for a lot of time. So plz review! Tnx**

**Sora: Yeah Plz review!**

**Kairi: What's with the name Antonino?**

**Sorafanluver: I was out of names. That's the name of one of my friend. For me it is rarely to have someone that's born in the same week as me. Lol I found out he was one day younger than me and he looks like someone age 15 or 16! Loll so now plz review!**


	4. Singing Is Made For Sora!

**Sorafanluver:IT's me again! I'm here to update my story since it's been so long lol!**

**Sora:You finally updated! Geesh it was like a century to wait for u to update.**

**Sorafanluver: Well that's not my fault I was all worked up with school things and going to France and to New York.**

**Sora: Whatever you say Sorafanluver!**

**Sorafanluver: Well go do the disclaimer!**

**Sora: Aw man.. Disclaimer: Sorafanluver does not own Kingdom Hearts! **

**Vacation Is Not Bad After All!**

_**Chapter 4- Singing is made for Sora!**_

Sora and Kairi were sitting on the couch, waiting for Riku to come home. Sora's hand intertwined with Kairi's. They had been going out for a week already. Kairi looked up at the clock that was hanging to the wall in front of her. The time sure seemed to go by fast so did her vacation. There was only three weeks to spend time with her boyfriend. Sora looked at door and waited to be opened by Riku. They were bored to life waiting for Riku to come. Sora stood up leaving Kairi on the couch and went in the kitchen to grab a bite. He came back with a bag of chips. Chips of ketchup were Kairi's favorite. How Sora knew was a mystery.

"Sora! Stop eating or you'll get super fat!" exclaimed Kairi as she dipped her hand in the bag and took out a lot of chips. She ate like there was no tomorrow.

"Eh Kairi! You're the one who's going to get super fat. Look at me! I'm all bones." Exclaimed Sora as Kairi continued to grab chips from the bag.

"Sorry Sora but we haven't eaten and I'm hungry!" replied Kairi as she took the bag out of Sora's hand and realized it was now empty.

"Sora! You big chips eater!" screamed Kairi.

"What? You're the one who ate them all! Kairi! You're high in sugar! Stop eating sugar!" said Sora as he ran to the corner of the living room. He was hiding behind the television. Kairi threw the bag of chips that she had eaten all by herself and Sora at that moment had stood up to see and had received a bag in his face. Sora couldn't get furious at the most beautiful girl in the universe, so he ran to her and tackled her gently on the couch and started to tickle her.

"Sora…stoop…please!" said Kairi in between laughs.

"Make me!" replied Sora as he continued.

"How…about…I…kiss…you?" asked Kairi still laughing to death.

"Good but not enough!" said Sora.

"Okay…what do you…want?" asked Kairi. Sora smiled and stopped. He was on her so he had a good view of her. He started to lean and pressed his soft lips on Kairi's. Kairi closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. The door had been open and then closed as Riku surprised them in their little moment.

"Sorry guys but kissing time is over." Said Riku as they both sat and looked at him as they blushed.

"Sorry Riku, we were just caught up in the moment!" said Sora as he scratched behind his head not knowing how to react.

"Nah it's okay, besides, I wanted you two to be together!" said Riku as he started to search for something in the kitchen cabinet.

"Do you know what happened with the bag of chips that was here?" asked Riku. Sora and Kairi both looked at themselves and laughed a little. They then started to whistle.

"Riku? You mean the bag that's lying on the floor over there?" asked Sora as he pointed to the bag that he had received on the face.

"Yeah! Who ate it? It was supposed to be for this evening." Said Riku as he slapped on his forehead.

"It was Sora!" screamed Kairi. Sora couldn't believe that she accused him.

"You liar! It was Kairi! I had the bag and she ate the whole bag alone! Don't you see she's high on sugar?" said Sora as he defended himself.

"Whatever! You're both to blame! Here! Take this money and go buy a new one." Ordered Riku as he gave them the money and pushed them out the door.

Relived, Riku threw himself on the couch and sighed. They were an odd couple, they were acting like little kids.

A few minutes later, Sora and Kairi came back with a new bag of chips. Sora was holding on to it because Kairi wanted it.

"Here Riku! Here's your bag and your change." Said Sora as he handed him both the bag and the change. Kairi had a smile and then changed to a pout. She gave a glare to Sora and he glared at her.

"Would you two stop it?" asked Riku. "You're acting as if you were five years old."

"We were just kidding Riku!" said Kairi. Sora looked at her stunned that she was back to her serious self.

"I'm here to have fun! Remember?" added Kairi.

Riku nodded. He never let go of the bag of chips because Kairi would jump right on it at any occasion.

"So what are doing tonight?" asked Sora wondering why they needed a bag of chips.

"We're just having a little party to ourselves to celebrate your first week of going out together." Explained Riku.

"Aw Riku! You didn't have to!" said Kairi as she hugged him. Sora was jealous and removed her from him and then hugged her.

"Sora! He's our friend!" said Kairi.

"I know but I wanted to give you a hug too." Said Sora as he blushed. He felt his face all warm. He knew why but he still wondered. He was still hugging Kairi as she felt the warm get to her.

"Sora, you're all warm! You sure you're okay?" asked Kairi as she broke the hug.

"It's just that Sora is blushing! He just wants you for him and wants to protect you." Said Riku as Sora mouthed 'thank you' for getting him out of the trap.

"So, now that I see you're both high on sugar, that means super hyper, I had the idea that we could all sing songs." Said Riku as Sora's reaction was that he fell on the floor.

"Aw man.." said Sora discouraged.

"Come on Sora! We know you have a very beautiful voice! Don't we? Said Riku enjoying the moment.

Sora glared at Riku and he just grinned.

"So Sora, you'll be the first to sing. And you're gonna sing…Run It, from Chris Brown.

Sora started to sing and both Riku and Kairi enjoyed the moment. After he finished he could get a dip of the chips. Kairi was jealous and wanted to sing. So Riku decided that she would sing…Unfaithful from Rihanna.

Kairi started to sing and Sora looked at her deeply in her bluish-purplish eyes. He couldn't figure out which color it really was so he made it clear it was both. After she finished singing she took a very big dip of chips and ate like a pig. Sora was ashamed a little but he did love her. Riku only laughed and then gulped, it was now his turn to sing and Sora was getting to decide what song he would sing.

"Well your turn Riku! And you're singing…Larger than Life from…" Sora starts to laugh. "The Backstreet Boys!" said Sora as he was still laughing. Riku became furious and gave him a death glare. Kairi was laughing her head off as she was still eating chips. Sora fell on the floor laughing as Riku was still singing.

After he finished it was Sora's turn again. Riku decided to get his revenge and made Sora sing 'Bye, bye,bye' from N'Sync.

After he finished, Kairi gave him a hug. "You have such a beautiful voice!" said Kairi. Sora felt the warm came to his face as he blushed.

Kairi sang as Sora enjoyed his chips.

After she sang, Riku decided that they'll all sing a song together.

"So we're singing 'Under The Sea'!" exclaimed Riku.

"Sora, isn't that the song from the little mermaid?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah! I never knew Riku was so childish." Joked Sora.

They sang together and had fun.

After they sang the song, they were exhausted and they ate chips. Once there were no more left, they watched tv a little and went to sleep.

"Sora, Riku, I really enjoyed this evening!" said Kairi as she was headed to Sora's room where she always slept. Sora caught her by the wrist and made her turn around.

"You're not kissing me goodnight?" pouted Sora. Kairi obviously giggled and then she kissed him. He returned the kiss and they were still locked on their lips as they headed to his room. They separated and Kairi went to the bathroom to change in pajamas. She had the shirt that Sora had passed to her the second day and some black shorts. She sat on her bed. Sora came sitting beside her.

"I'm really enjoying it here with you two." Said Kairi as Sora nodded and kissed her again. It was like he was lost in her eyes. He just wanted to kiss her. To show her how he loved her so much. They separated and Sora left the room but didn't close the door.

"I'm leaving the door open in case you ever need me okay?" said Sora. Kairi nodded and they went to sleep.

Riku was already sleeping as he had worked the whole day to come home and sing with his friends.

**Sorafanluver: How's that for updating? **

**Sora: Bad!**

**Sorafanluver: Sora just shut up!**

**Sora: No I just want to sing Under the sea! 'Darling, it's better down where it's wetter, take it from me!'**

**Sorafanluver: You have such a beautiful voice! No wonder you won in Destiny Idol!**

**Sora: Well that's because my name is Sora!**

**Sorafanluver: Kairi come hit Sora on the head plz!**

**Kairi : Indeed I will –hits Sora-**

**Sora: Ouch Kairi! Gimme a break! 'Under the sea'!**

**Kairi and Sorafanluver: Stop singing!**

**Sora: Make me!**

**Sorafanluver: Okay –hits Sora with a big hammer- plz Review**


End file.
